


Coffee Break

by Ada_26



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: 三峯(KOFG女主)客串，内容极其沙雕。
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Billy Kane
Kudos: 2





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> 三峯(KOFG女主)客串，内容极其沙雕。

「两杯冰美式，煮好了立马叫我。 T」  
这是特瑞留给三峯的手机短信。

三峯以为特瑞大晚上的难得去训练顺便打打鸡血，两杯冰美式对于他而言完全不成问题，连第二杯给谁这个问题也不问，便爽快地回了一句OK。

「比利怎么还不回来？」特瑞接过三峯递来的两只咖啡杯，上面漂浮的冰块在灯光的作用下忽闪忽闪的，犹如舞厅头顶上的迪斯科闪光球。

「不知道啊，可能是还在附近的健身房吧。应该很快就回来了。」三峯怂了耸肩表示无奈。「需要我送去给他么？」

「不用，送我到健身房门口就好。我想和他谈点事，你早点回家休息吧。」

「也行。不用担心我。」

在三峯穿鞋的空档，特瑞悄悄地从裤袋里拿出了一袋装有无色无味的液体，还特地在眼前晃了晃看看包装是否完整。

那是昨天他从酒吧里问和他搭讪的男人买到的，比普通剂量多出两倍的迷药。

「作为多年前KOF输给我的惩罚吧…」特瑞一边想着他的对手喝下去之后，一切尽在他的掌控之中，一边快速把那带药倒入了其中一杯咖啡里，还用小吸管搅了搅。

「走吧。」换好了鞋子，三峯抬起头时，刚好看到特瑞在搅拌咖啡时正对着她微笑。

她喜欢特瑞的笑。不单是女人，男人也都喜欢看他笑。作为经纪人，看到周围的人对她工作的肯定而喜笑颜开，她也对自己的新工作特别满意。

「总觉得有点放心不下他们…万一他们不认得回去的路该怎么办…」从特瑞手中接过了咖啡放在比利面前的长椅上，这个想法一直三峯的脑海里挥之不去。

「不用担心我们，我们会找到回去的路的。」走到了异常空旷的健身房内，特瑞同样强调了这句话，与其说看穿了三峯的心思，倒不如说他是为了利用三峯来减少比利对自己的怀疑。

此时比利满身大汗，刚把杠铃摔在地上，发出一声巨响，迎面而来的便是四只透露着关切的眼睛。

「你来了啊。(Oh here you come.)」比利刚摘下挂在他耳边的耳塞，里面的音乐与鼓点，周围的人隐约听到。是Bee Gees的Night Fever。 

「来杯咖啡不？冰美式。我特地让经纪人送过来了。」特瑞对着长椅上的咖啡点了点头。

「我在和小姐讲话，你来干嘛？」比利皮笑肉不笑地嘲讽道。

「她担心你这么晚了还不回，我就把她带过来看看我们训练成果怎么样了。是吧？」特瑞说了谎。

「那我谢谢你了呵。」比利正准备拿咖啡往嘴里送。

「慢着！」在这种关键时刻，特瑞居然忘了他把迷药倒在就了哪杯咖啡。之前应该做标记的，现在搅拌棒也被扔了，后悔反而会让其他两个人起疑心。

该死！该死！万一喝下去的那个人是自己该怎么办！

「是这杯…」特瑞准备把手中的咖啡和放在长椅上的掉包，后来想起觉得又有点不太对，又将咖啡放了回去。「不对…是这杯…」他在疯狂寻找他的记忆，然而偏偏在这个时候，他记忆的那根弦崩掉了。

「不用换了赶紧喝吧…我的天啊…」比利还是发现了异样，便转过头问三峯，「这咖啡是你准备好的吗？怎么跟另外一杯不太一样？是不是下了毒？」

「咖啡是我煮的，但我不明白怎么不一样…」三峯摇了摇头，觉得自己脑子抽了才会这么干。一定是的。

「这里面要么是毒，要么是迷药，否则特瑞这死家伙会他妈有这么慌乱？」比利抬了一只眉毛，将目光转向特瑞。

「什么？！我的天啊…怎么会…」三峯吓得捂住了嘴巴，双眼睁得老大。

「我相信你不会这么干的，你回去吧。」比利强压住内心的怒火，随后把咖啡杯逼到特瑞嘴边，「利用女人的好心来达到你的目的，算什么男人？喝下去。」

「听着，我不懂你说什么…」特瑞摆了摆手。

「给我喝，下，去！」比利从牙缝里挤出了这几个字。

「好吧，你不就是害怕嘛，喝就喝！」特瑞猛灌了几口下去，冰冷的液体划过喉咙，似乎诉说着之后将会发生什么事。没过几秒，特瑞的反应更加证明了比利的怀疑是正确的。

「不错不错，真不错…我现在感到了兴奋…好燥热…」特瑞的呼吸声开始变得粗重，声音也变得越来越不像自己的了，宛如一只锁定了猎物的狼。

三峯似乎理清了思路，从困惑到怀疑再到恼羞成怒，只用了不到十秒钟。

此时健身房内的照明全部熄灭。三峯拉下的总电闸。还没等比利回过神来，只听砰的一声，她把门从外面锁上了。

「早知这样我就不会留在这里了…」三峯越想越气，离开之前对门口说了一句「好好享受你们的二人世界吧！」

「嘿，小姐，别把我锁里面…他已经疯了，要杀过来了…哇啊啊啊啊啊啊你别过来…啊啊啊啊啊」比利使劲呼叫着拍门，掰门，也无济于事了。

笑声与惨叫声，在空旷的健身房内此起彼伏，一浪高过一浪。

Epilogue  
「这药效还是真他妈的好啊…」特瑞的意识回复正常之前不禁感叹。

「妈的，衣服都给你扯烂了，你害我坐都坐不好，这种剂量吃死你…」比利的声音变得嘶哑，他很想在那张欠揍的英俊嘴脸上来个两拳。

「要不分你一点？」那张脸转到了他面前端详着他。

「我去你妈的吧。」白眼翻到了天花板。

Fin.


End file.
